


prone to swallow the marrow

by cassi0pei4



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi0pei4/pseuds/cassi0pei4
Summary: Faustus is magically trapped and forced to watch an encounter between Zelda and Madam Satan.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's some dubcon/noncon here for Faustus. It's not egregious for various reasons that will become clear I think but since it's a trigger I wanted to give an extra heads-up. 
> 
> Title from clipping.'s Body and Blood.

"Hush now," Madam Satan whispers in a facsimile of maternal care, "Shhhh." A blunt nail caresses his cheek. He'd recoil, if he could.

"Oh wait, you can't speak, can you?" Her eyes flash with an unnatural glee.

If he could open his jaw he'd spit on her then. But he can't nor can he scream nor even cast. She has him paralyzed, trapped in the Spellman's fucking coat closet of all cursed places, Satan help him.

"Now, now, don't worry, I'll let you go soon enough." Her lips are that patent, garish red she favors, making the smirk she's sporting eerily similar to her glee after a fresh bite mortal man. "I'm hungry for something sweeter than male flesh tonight."

She closes the doors then, but not all the way. He's propped upright, frozen in his sneer, eyes hopeless fixed on the small window of the Spellman's parlor not blocked by his wooden cage. From it he can make out the flicker of flames from their hearth as they dance across the worn velvet couch, dulled brass, polished wood and her. She's wrapped up in something shimmery, pulled tight around her body so that it shines like snake scales in the firelight.

She winks at him, and he can feel himself tense with rage even though his muscles don't move an inch.

There are noises off to his right: A door closing and the staccato beat of heels on hardwood floors and his dread deepens: Zelda.

That's why he'd been here, of course. They had had a fight earlier that day at the academy. He'd arrived at the house only to find Zelda absent and Hilda rushing off, dressed inexplicably like some mortal's fantasy of the undead, mumbling something about running late for work.

"Zelda'll be back in any minute, your excellency!" she'd called out as she almost ran out the door.

He'd planned to wait for her. Ready to apologize, prostrate himself if necessary, but had never gotten the chance.

"Ms. Wardwell!" Zelda's shock shakes him from his thoughts. She must be standing just out of view to his right.

"Sorry to intrude," Do his ears deceive him? For the mother of demons she sounds almost bashful. "I just wanted to drop off that book I mentioned earlier." She's holding out some well-worn text for Zelda to take.

"How very thoughtful of you," Zelda steps into his view, her back to him, her hair falling down over her the shoulders of her blue suit like softly waving silk and her arm outstretched to take the text.

"Would you care for some tea, Ms. Wardwell? Or something stronger, perhaps?"

"That would be lovely." Zelda disappears from his view and he can hear the soft clink of cocktail glasses. She reappears with two small glasses holding a dark amber liquid. As the demoness take the proferred drink, she simpers, "And I told you it's Mary, Ms. Spellman." He finds that smile so disconcerting.

"Zelda then." Their glasses clink as he stomach plummets. Since when was Satan's concubine so amicable with his lover? And perhaps more importantly, since when was his lover so amicable with Satan's bloody concubine?

He watches as they both sit, Zelda sighing and leaning back into the cushion behind her. Her skirt rides up higher, above her knee, as she crosses her legs. His palm prickles with memories of how the rough wool feels as he slides it up and up over smooth porcelain thighs.

"One would think having my niece finally fulfill her promise and sign her name in the book of the beast would have lessened some of these childish shenanigans. But not a week goes by that there isn't some new provocation of the Dark Lord to deal with." Zelda sighs, brow furrowed and mouth pursed. "I'm at my wits end with this. What kind of well-raised witch still wishes to consort with mortals?" The last word spat out like a watered-down cocktail.

"Now, now, it's improved hasn't it?"

Zelda huffs in frustration. "She is no longer actively courting one if that's what you mean." Zelda takes another sip of her drink.

"When I was her age," Lilith starts, her voice a long drawl, "there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to stop me from doing exactly what I wanted."

How true that was. Zelda could have no way of knowing that the woman cautiously sipping her drink like a school marm was willful enough to defy her husband, the false god, and very nearly the Dark Lord himself to get what she wanted.

"But now you're the epitome of self-restraint?" Zelda voice is ripe with amusement as she rakes her eyes over the other witch's over-the-top clothing and make-up with a vague disdain and less vague interest.

He can see the demoness tip the rest of her drink down in one swallow, licking her lips like she's tasting something more than liquor.

"If I'm honest, I've never understood the virtues of denying myself what I want." Her hand moves to Zelda's thigh, "Surely you agree?"

"Oh, I don't know," He knows that tone: one part playful, two parts cruel. His favorite. "I find a little denial makes the eventual indulgence that much sweeter."

And then to his horror, and disturbingly mounting arousal, Zelda leans forward, stroking one hand through the towering mess of brunette curls, and seals their mouths together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pretty sure I invented a closet in the living room because there isn't one visible in any of the shots of it, but its a PWP so I couldn't bring myself to care.)


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up being three parts instead of two. Part three to follow shortly.

He can hear everything so clearly that he wonders if the bloody demoness added some sort of sound amplification spell to his paralysis. With every suck and lick, it sounds as if it were his own skin that was being caressed.

Zelda shifts to half-straddle the other woman, her pencil skirt riding high on her thighs and her mouth sliding first to Lilith's ear and then down her neck, biting more than kissing, leaving a trail of marks in her wake.

"Missed me?" Lilith's quips.

Zelda's tongue runs a swift line back up from collarbone to ear until her teeth are worrying the lobe. He shudders as though it's his ear she were teasing. He has the glorious misfortune of knowing exactly how good it feels.

"I'm not the one who invented some inane pretense to visit," and he can feel his pulse quicken at the smug pleasure in Zelda's voice.

The demoness laughs a disturbingly girlish sort of giggle as she reaches around to grip Zelda's ass possessively. "Oh my dear Ms. Spellman, what am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me before my Satan-forsaken family reappears I hope."

"Oh yes, that would do nicely."

Lilith's fingers twirl, red varnished nails catching the light, and Zelda's suit disappears with the final flick. Faustus watches her eyes flash greedily, before she leans in to lick through the lace of Zelda's thin brasserie.

"I had better," Zelda hisses as Lilith nips at her breast, "find that folded upstairs. I, oh!" Lilith must be sucking harder, she's so sensitive, "I like that suit."

Zelda's fingers have woven through Lilith's mane of curls, tight enough to hold her exactly where she wants, keeping her mouth sealed over her chest as she tries to grind down on the other woman's thighs.

Zelda whispers a few hushed syllables and then there's sharp slash of fabric as the demoness's dress rips from hem to collar, clean up the center.

Lilith pulls back in shock, Zelda releasing her hair gently.

"That was uncalled for." Lilith scolds but even he can see her eyes darken dangerously at Zelda's action.

"The fabric was vulgar anyway," Zelda says with an airy lack of remorse, much more focused on grinding down properly now that she can straddle the other woman's thigh.

"Well," the last consonant sliding in pitch as she stifles a moan when Zelda, bent over her now exposed décolletage, bites a particularly sensitive spot, "I think you should be punished for that." Lilith's claw buries itself in Zelda's strawberry waves, tugging her up, hard until their eyes are locked.

"Go ahead and try," Zelda's voice is rough and as he watches he can just see her lick her lips and he feels himself positively throb with want in response.

Lilith's twists Zelda by the hair, pushing with her other hand and pulling until Zelda rotates with it, eventually turning so that her back is to Lilith's front. Her legs are set on either side of Lilith's, which have slowly slid wider and wider until Zelda is spread open, bare with nothing but the thin lace of her underwear covering herself. To stop from sliding forward she's reached back with one arm back steadying it on Lilith's shoulder and neck, pulling the two of them even closer. Lilith leans her head forward on the other side her mouth next to Zelda's ear until they're entwined as close as two serpents circling the same staff.

"These are very pretty but--" with a wave of Lilith's fingers, Zelda's remaining garments disappear, "Ah, much better."

And then Lilith turns, a looks directly the shadow where he's frozen and winks as one of her fingers lazily circles one of Zelda's bared nipples. He can see now, how she's staged it perfectly for his torment. Zelda, angled for his view, spread out and bared like a buffet for unholy consumption, and him, powerless but to watch her ravaged by the mother of demons herself.

It's torture worse than hellfire. Faustus can hear Zelda's every little frustrated whimper like it was whispered into his ear. He can feel himself begin to grow hard -- of course the paralysis would affect everything but that -- his cock pressing uncomfortably against the seam of his trousers.

Zelda reaches the hand not steadying herself down to continue touching herself but Lilith snatches it away.

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember, this is punishment." Zelda scoffs, but Lilith holds her fast, setting her wayward hand down so that it's at Zelda's side, reaching to grip Lilith's thigh. "Now, be a good witch, and keep this here." Zelda's nails sink into the flesh briefly to signal her displeasure, he can see the pale skin raise red, but she does as she's bid.

He watches as Lilith's hand trails slowly up Zelda's thigh, carefully avoiding where he knows Zelda wants her most. Zelda's hips buck in frustration, until Lilith acquiesces and brushes soft circles over Zelda's clit.

"What has deluded you to believe, oh!" Zelda exhales, as Lilith dips lower, pressing harder momentarily, "to believe that patience is a virtue I possess? Oh Satan, yes" Lilith sinks two fingers deep into Zelda and Faustus can hear how wet she is as the fingers scissor.

"For a naughty witch, you're being awfully mouthy."

Zelda is smirking, or would be if her mouth didn't keep falling open with half-stifled little moans. "My mouth always did get me in trouble." She doesn't sound even the slightest bit repentant as she rocks her hips, trying in vain to fuck Lilith's fingers in deeper.

"How will I ever manage to teach you some restraint?" Lilith pauses as though genuinely considering for a moment. "Oh, I know just the thing." And she removes her hand swiftly before bringing it down in a sharp smack directly over Zelda's clit.

Zelda cries out, her hips bucking up sharply and her head lolling back as her cry turns to a satisfied groan. Lilith uses one hand to rub away the sting while the other pinches one of Zelda's nipples roughly.

"Again, I think," and Lilith brings her hand down in a second sharp smack, a little lower this time.

"For the love of Lucifer," Zelda is restless, her hips and torso twisting and bucking, "Just fuck me."

Lilith's third smack reverberates through the room quickly accompanied by a louder moan, "Oh, that's nice. Ask again."

Zelda twists as though to change position and he feels drunk on so much pale skin glowing in the firelight, but as she removes her hands, Lilith's grab hold of each wrist with inhuman reflexes and pin Zelda in place.

"Ask nicely."

Zelda groans and in her impatience he can see flashes of her youth, the High Priest's baby sister, so ambitious and eager and greedy .

"Fuck me." She groans out. One of Lilith's hands return to toying with Zelda's clit. "Lucifer what do I have to do to-?" but Lilith cuts her off.

"Oh is this what you're begging for?" With a flick of her wrist and a twirl of fingers she conjures something black, long and thick and shining gently almost like glass. Sweet Satan.

Lilith holds the dildo up for Zelda's approval as the fingers of her other hand swirl teasing circles over Zelda's clit. Zelda's licks her lips at the sight of it.

"I thought you were punishing me?" He really shouldn't find his favored witch fucking herself on the fingers of the Mother of Demons so attractive.

"Why do you assume I'm stopping?" Lilith holds the toy up to Zelda's lips as she thrusts her fingers deep into Zelda's cunt and as Zelda's mouth opens in a moan she closes her lips around the toy for a moment.

"Aren't you a pretty picture?" Lilith smirks and this time she looks directly at him once more.

But he can't focus, not on her, not on anything, because as soon as the toy touched Zelda's lips a shockwave goes through him.

He can feel it, feel it like it was his own bloody cock that Zelda was sucking like an infernal fucking lollipop. He tries to close his eyes at the intensity of the sensation but even that is denied him.  He can only stare at the scene in front of him: Zelda's red lips surrounding the glossy black cock, Lilith's dark eyes meeting his, shining with glee.

 


	3. part 3

Lilith pulls the toy away from Zelda's mouth with a small pop and lowers it into position. He tries to brace himself but there's nothing to be done. He can feel the heat pouring off Zelda, and then Lilith thrusts and he tries to cant his hips forward to meet the glorious, tight, wet, heat surrounding him but he can't. All he can do is wait and watch and feel, as Lilith sets a punishing pace and Zelda moans her approval with every thrust.

"Now, where were we?" Lilith asks, voice raised slightly over the sound of Zelda's soft moaning.

"Oh yes, that's right," and in an instant Lilith's brought her hand down in another spank that Faustus can actually feel as Zelda clenches in response.

"Fuck!" Zelda groans. "Satan!" She's panting for breath. "Mary!"

"I'm not fucking Satan, I'm fucking you dear. Pay attention."

Another smack resonates through the room, perfectly hitting Zelda's clit before Lilith grinds down on it with the heel of the same hand as her other keeps pace thrusting.

It's sheer agony. He can feel Zelda, feel her hot and wet and tighter and tighter, surrounding him, pulling him towards his climax, but it lingers just out of reach and he's trapped, frozen, unable to chase it. He can't think, can think of nothing but the pressure building and building until he feels so fit to burst he's clearly going mad from the pain and the pleasure and he's silently begging the Dark Lord with every thought to release him.

He can hear Zelda's climax as it starts, that breathy tone taking over her cursing. Lilith grinds down harder over her clit and he can feel the waves of her orgasm as clearly as if she were riding his cock in his office chair after Black Mass on Sunday. He's close, so close, but nothing comes, he can't finish, trapped in ecstatic pain exactly where that evil fucking concubine wants him.

Lilith keeps the toy buried within Zelda as she rides out the aftershocks of her pleasure, only removing it when she's settled, panting still but with a blissful smile on her face.

Lilith removes the toy gently and Faustus would sigh in relief if he could.

But as Lilith begins to banish the toy away with a flick, Zelda turns, still panting lightly, and stops her with a hand on her wrist.

"Must you always think me so selfish?" Extraordinary really, that even breathless, having nearly screamed her satisfaction moments ago, she can still manage to sound so haughty and annoyed.

Her hand closes around the toy, taking it as she slides off Lilith's lap.

Lilith face lights up. "You know I'm not usually a fan of the male anatomy, but perhaps tonight is an exception."

Zelda bids Lilith to turn an lie down, her back across the couch cushions and one leg raised to Zelda's shoulder so that Zelda can settle in between. He can see only Zelda now, her body shining slightly with sweat, her breasts rising and falling with every quickened breath. Her hair is in disarray but he can see the hunger in her eyes as she looks down at the other woman. She's never looked more beautiful, surveying her prey and licking her lips in anticipation, almost glowing, bright against the darkened room.

Zelda lowers the black toy until it's pressed against the demoness's entrance and Faustus can feel a shudder roll up his spine though he never moves. He didn't think his evening could get worse. Fucking Zelda, albeit not entirely willingly, was one thing, but no matter how alluring Mary Wardwell's curves might be, he knew what lay under that flesh and he sooner cut off his cock than fuck her. (Well, perhaps nothing quite so extreme, but still.)

He can feel the heat of Lilith's cunt against him, feel the dread in his stomach, when Zelda raises her head from Lilith and inexplicably finds his eyes. Shock courses through him. She smirks, winks, and sheaths the toy in Satan's concubine in a single thrust.

Faustus wakes, panting, his sheets damp and his cock hard and throbbing, his nightmare still swirling vividly across his eyes in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed or appreciated reading this, I'd really love it if you left a comment. <3
> 
> Please come talk to me on tumblr (same username) about how glorious Miranda Otto is.


End file.
